timteddy_adventures_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Paw Hortons
Paw Hortons is the younger brother of TimTeddy and is the youngest of the five Hortons brothers. Character Information Paw Hortons is younger than all the Hortons brothers and is the 2nd most popular because Tim is the hero so everybody knows Tim. Anyways Paw always played and hung out with Zaw Hortons while growing up but too bad Zaw is a man eater now, so Paw has to be with his other friend. Speaking of friends he also has a girlfriend and that's Pipply Raindrop who is Whitney Raindrop's younger sister and Paw has a crush on Starla Wolf maybe he wants to have a secret girlfriend? Paw is popular because he has a lot of good friends and is actually popular in school too. Because he went in a fight with bad students and won and everyone was watching so they know Paw is brave. However, Paw is actually afraid of man eaters so he will never leave Teddyville that way where Man-Eater Forest is so he goes a long way instead of in the forest. Paw thinks Bank is not eating healthy or else he will be fat so he tries to help Bank not eat that much. So yeah Paw cares a lot about everyone! Since Tim is worry about their father Trent Rappe, Paw decided to help him search for clues but no luck yet. A long time ago in 2012, Paw was helping Krown King and his Beanie Team to defend Beanie Kingdom from evil man eaters in case they attack. However since most of the team were supposed to be older than 15, Paw is supposed to not fight or else he might die. Also, only Krown, Ryder and Timmy King were in the team that time so Paw helped with plans and he also was supposed to set things up. However after Tim was captured by Tim Hortons Hospital doctors, Paw quit the team for good and helped Jockeyore look for clues to find Tim. Later they found him and then how Jockeyore turned into a man eater story happened. Personality Paw likes to go outside and be fit but sometimes he will be lazy and play a video game inside the house. However he is really nice to everyone and that's why lots of people like to hang out with him, even he attracts the girls! Anyways he is kind and sometimes can be a jerk to people if he is lazy or annoyed, but he doesn't mean to say bad things he's just having a hard time. More Information So since Paw and Zaw Hortons were best of brothers, it seems Paw is sad because Zaw is evil and sometimes wants to kill Paw and even himself! So Paw wants to stop him but not kill him though but he wants TimTeddy and more friends to go with him since everybody knows Paw is afraid of man eaters. He and Zaw did many things together such as playing video games, going outside and doing lots of fun activities with each other until one day shortly after Jockeyore was a man eater, he attacked Zaw while he was sleeping and infected him so he is a man eater now. Paw looked in his room from the noise and he yelled and ran outside but why outside though? Tim knew. He noticed Jockeyore only knows Zaw so it must be him and he decided to try to stop Zaw before he turned into a man eater but too late. So since Paw liked to hang out with his friends at school, he met lots of cool people and friends like Pipply Raindrop and even Starla Wolf. Now he likes both girls but why both? He can only pick one but he is just desperate I guess. Anyways Paw has a few enemies like Jockeyore but not that much. He is afraid to fight him because we know he is scared of man eaters even his own brother? So Paw wanted to fight the bad guys but he has no power or weapons but Tim started to teach him how to use Super Sain powers which were ancient powers used by the ancient Teddy Guardians who have passed. However, Paw has the hard times so it seems he sucks at learning! Maybe he is not ready yet. Relatives * TimTeddy - Brother * Bank Hortons - Brother * Jockeyore - Brother * Zaw Hortons - Brother * Trent Rappe - Father * Pipply Raindrop - Girlfriend * Starla Wolf - Love interest Nicknames * Paw * Baby Paw Quotes * "You are the best brother Tim!" * "Zaw... But we are brothers please!" * "I love you too Pipply!" * "I hope man eaters are not there, I'm scared of them!" * "My paws are small, that's why Baby Paw?" * "I miss dad, will we see him again?" Trivia * Paw was a former member of Beanie Team but left to save his brother, TimTeddy. * Paw has a girlfriend who is Pipply Raindrop but likes Starla but why? * He had a fight at school so he is popular just because of that. * Paw used to hang out with Zaw lots and he liked him as the best brother. Too bad Zaw is an evil man eater now so he tries to forgive him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists